Son of the Shark
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Trained by a shark, i was raised to strike strong and fast. you don't take a bite out of me... i take the bite out of you. Sharks are my ally. they all refer to me as Master and Samehada seems to Agree. watch out Earth i will show everybody what a REAL shark is capable of.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so in this story Naruto is… quite the powerhouse when it comes to Aquatic warfare. **

**Why did I do this you might ask… because I can…**

**It is only natural due to who his father is that he has Samehada as his weapon.**

**Naruto has blue skin and gills on his body like Kisame. His blue skin and Gills are hidden by Genjutsu though. He will reveal himself permanently later on in the story. The mist will change his skin color and gills when he is outside of the camp.**

**Naruto is NOT a son of Poseidon. I will let you all guess though. I think I can safely say that almost none of you will guess correctly as to who his father is. I have given hints already.**

**His father is a MINOR god. His mother is an Olympian though as she simple sent a part of herself to the Elemental Nations to be born as a Mortal who came to be known as Kushina Uzumaki.**

**Take note that the Kushina Aspect was MORTAL! Though she still had skills relevant to her Goddess aspect. **

**A hint as to his mother which people should get right away and if not then take a guess. His mother treats her enemies as pray**

**The ages when TLT begins are as follows: **

**Naruto: 14**

**Annabeth: 12**

**Piper Mclean: 14**

**Percy: 12**

**Grover: 28 (14 since he ages half as fast as humans)**

**Piper will attend Yancy with Naruto and Percy. **

**Piper is also the granddaughter of Demeter in this fic. Her father never knew because he never needed to. He didn't attract any monsters because his godlybloods never "Awakened" that means, no godly aura, no powers, ect… **

**Piper will have woodland powers with her charmspeak. So yeah Piper will had the wood release. She will learn to control it throughout the story.**

**The pairing Naruto x Piper since you do not see many stories with her in the pairing.**

An 18 year old Naruto drifted through the Ocean surrounding the Elemental Nations barely conscious. His vague thoughts drifted throughout his life. 18 years of trying to prove himself, all for nothing as just when he thought they accepted him, they simply turned on him again once his "usefulness" ran out. They maimed him as much as they could and threw him to the ocean, a place where he thrives. As long as there is water he can heal himself and others.

As he drifted in the waters, unable to drown, just as it has always been, he has been guarded by many sharks. Tending to him, keeping him alive. He understood them when they would utter, "Master needs tending to." And get to work. No matter how long he drifted he always seemed to hold onto his sword. A sword that called him master, Samehada.

When Naruto was young he ran away from Konoha and came across a traveling Kisame. He must have saw something worthwhile in Naruto because he took him on as his student. Teaching Naruto all he could in a way to have a Legacy. Even monsters like Kisame die sometime and he wanted to have somebody to take his title of the Bijuu without a tail when he passes from this life.

Naruto to his teachings like a Shark to fresh blood. Kisame soon discovered that his student is more Shark-like than he himself.

Samehada had uttered words of him being its Creators Son, and that she will serve him as long as he lives. That is how Naruto became Samehada's owner and master

He kept drifting and drifting for days which turned into weeks before a humanoid figure appeared before him.

"It seems my faith was misplaced, you have done well my subjects, keeping my only son alive. I will take it from here. It is time for him to come home, to his true home." The figure told the sharks.

Everything went black for Naruto and when he woke up he was confused as to where he was. He knows no such thing as Fear, Terror, or Horror. He doesn't feel these emotions, he never has. He produces those emotions amongst his enemies.

Naruto, calm as ever simply got off of his bed and look around the room he is in. he noticed that he is still in the clothes he wore before he was thrown into the ocean.

Is pale blond hair that hung loosely around his head with two large strangs of hair intersecting from the middle of his forehead to the bridge of his nose, parting in the shape of an up side down "V". He still hand his tinted glasses on. For a shirt he has on a dress shirt unbuttoned down to the top part of his chest. The shirt is a shade of blue that would be found in tropical waters. A rather light blue but it seamed to bring out his deep blue eyes that seamed to sparkle like the sunlight on the waves. Over the dress shirt is a fancy black vest which is buttoned up, a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. On his hands he wore a pair of black gloves. Be brought his right hand to his pocket and sighed in relief, his pack of smokes were still there and didn't float away when he was thrown into the water.

Naruto also sighed in hapyness that his appearance is still under the Genjutsu he created.

Naruto gazed at his wrist where he knew his sword was waiting to be unsealed since whenever Samehada is not needed by her master, Naruto, she disappears into the seal that Naruto made.

Naruto looked around at his apartment and noticed it is rather Spartan, not much in the apartment in general, the only real "Decorations" in the whole apartment had to do with the Ocean, Whales, Sharks, Squids and Sea Serpents.

He noticed a scroll on the kitchen table, he opened it slowly and saw a seal with a small note _"I know you love to forge your own stuff so I got you this portable forge. Enjoy it and make me and your mother proud."_

Naruto walked into the bathroom, took a shower and when he looked in the mirror his reaction was…

"AHHHHHHH!"

Naruto saw himself in the mirror, but instead of an 18 year old… he is now ten years old.

A small puff of smoke nearby caught his attention and what appeared answered several questions he had, a letter is what he had received. It explained how he isn't in the Elemental nations anymore, how he is in a place called L.A. California and that he is set up to attend a boarding school nearby. To study up on Greek mythology with a simple "you will need it".

Two weeks passed by and now Naruto stood in front of a classroom waiting for the teacher to give him the go ahead to enter the class.

When he did enter the class the first thing he noticed is a beautiful girl with a few feathers in her hair siting alone in the corner with nobody around her, yet people made fun of her.

Naruto simple introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki and as he walked to a seat many people tried to get him to sit with them.

Naruto had other plans, befriend the lonely girl and simply make her days to come happier.

Naruto sat down next to her and held his hand out, "as you have probably heard, I'm Naruto, what is your name?"

The girl looked slightly hesitant but after a few minutes she relented and took his offered hand into her own, "My name is Piper, Piper Mclean."

"Well then Piper, I hope we can be great friends." Naruto said before the teacher started teaching his lesson plan.

**Four years later**

"Wow Piper, your father is either very easygoing or he just doesn't care." Naruto said as he and Piper got off of the bus that brought them to their current destination.

"You have said that many times Naruto and I really don't think he cares all that much. He seems to care more about his job than me… his own daughter. At least when I brought you to meet him he almost instantly approved of you. Also please put out your cigarette, we are entering school property. You know I do not care if you smoke as long as you understand that there is a time and place for that." Piper told him, scolding him lightly at the end with a small smirk.

"Yes Piper, I know. I was just about to put it out. Luckily that bus allowed smoking. Sadly now that we are going to a new school I can't smoke again for a while." Naruto said with a sigh while putting out the cigarette.

Piper smiled, "Naruto, do you care a lot about being able to smoke?" she asked

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, it is more of a stress relief thing."

"If I asked you to quit, would you?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, like I said it is more stress relief. There are other ways to relieve stress I just used smoking. Just promise me that if things get really stressful for me I can smoke during that time." Je said.

Piped smiled and walked with a bit more bounce in her steps, "Sure but ONLY if you are really stressed out."

Naruto nodded to her in acceptance and let out a small chuckle when he got a nice kiss for his answer.

They came up to the front of the school, "So, this is the place… Yancy Academy. I guess we might as well go get settled into our assigned dorms. I will see you later on." Naruto told Piper.

They separated and went to their dorms. Naruto was set up to bunk with two other guys. If he read the names correctly their names are Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood.

When he met them he could tell that it was going to be a long and weird year, but a new friendship would be born as well.

Months flew by, Naruto and Piper became good friends with Grover and Percy. They made a tight knit group. People would make fun of them and they would defend themselves… well more like they would defend Grover since he is Crippled and is forced to use Crutches. He even has a note excusing him from Physical Education for the rest of his life.

The school wasn't all that bad though, sure there are Nacy Bobofet, the red headed kleptomaniac girl and her friends who tried to bully them. It rarely succeeded because either Naruto would scare them away, or their Latin Teacher, Mr. Brunner, would catch her and stop her before it escaladed into a fight.

One thing everybody, even Piper, learned during those months is that Naruto can fight. Oh man can he fight. If he got hurt it was as if the pain didn't even register. He just got back up and attacked again. No fear, no terror, no horror… no pain.

Naruto and Piper sat together in a yellow school bus with Percy, Grove and 28 other kids who should have probably gone to a mental hospital instead of the school.

In the seat next to Naruto and Piper, Percy looked like he was about to blow his top. Another wad of Nancy's peanut butter and Ketchup Sandwhich was thrown into Grover's hair.

"He is about to lose it." Piper said.

Naruto sighed, "I know, and if he does it wont be pretty." He replied.

When they arrived at their destination, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Mr. Brunner lead them inside and proceeded to lecture them on all of the Greek and Roman Exhibits.

As Naruto and Piper paid attention to the lectures the other kids were getting loud and were not paying attention in the slightest.

Percy tired of not being able to hear Mr. Brunner's interesting lecture and said to Nancy Bobofet, who muttered something about the Naked Guy on the steela.

Naruto and Piper shook their heads when they saw Percy whip his head towards Nancy and say, loudly, "Will you shut up?"

Mr. Brunner stopped his speech, "Mr. Jackson? Do you have a comment?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle but quickly stopped when Piper jabbed him with her elbow and gave him one of her "looks"

Powerful as he may be, he is not stupid enough to anger his girlfriend. If she is happy then that means he should be happy as well.

Percy quickly answered Mr. Brunner, "No sir."

Mr. Brunner turned to one of the pictures on the Steela, "Perhaps, Mr. Jackson, you can tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy sighed in relief, "That is Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes, and…" Mr. Brunner said clearly not satisfied.

"Well, ummm… uhhhh…"

Naruto nodded to Piper and came to his friends rescue, "Kronos , the Titan Lord ate his kids because of a Prophecy about his kids overthrowing him. Kronos swallowed his kids, but his wife kid baby Zeus until he grew up and was trained. Then there was a large war between the Gods and the Titans, and the Gods won."

Mr. Brunner had a smiled that turned into a small frown when he heard from Nancy, "Like we are going to use this in real life. Like it is going to say on our Job Applications _please explain why Kronos ate his kids._"

Piper scoffed, "First you would actually have to be able to walk into the place and get an application without stealing anything, Nancy."

Mr. Brunner turned his head to look at Percy, Naruto and Piper, "And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki, Miss Mclean, to paraphrase Miss Bobofet's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" he asked them.

Percy shrugged, Naruto said, "I'm nor sure…"

"The world works itself in mysterious ways. So we wont know until we come across that situation."

"Hmm, very well then, Half credit to both Mr. Jackson and Mr. Uzumaki. You Miss Mclean for your insightful words will receive full credit on that." Mr. Brunner told them.

Piper smirked at her boyfriend and stuck her tongue playfully.

"anyway, I do believe it is time for lunch, Mrs. Dodds would you please lead us outside… Percy, Naruto, Piper, would you mind staying behind for a moment. I would like to have a word with you three."

Naruto looked at Grover who looked slightly nervous, "Don't worry Grover, we will be out soon. I even brought you something that I think you will like."

Grover nodded slowly and left.

When the three of them walked up to Mr. Brunner he said, "You three MUST learn the big answer to my question"

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life, and how your studies apply to it." Brunner corrected.

Naruto grumbled, "Why do I get the feeling he is talking about both."

"Everything that you learn from me is vitally important." Mr. Brunner continued, "I will expect only the best from you three." Brunner told them before dismissing them so that they could go eat lunch.

When they got outside and ate their lunches with Grover. Naruto brought Grover some seasoned greens, which he enjoyed eating quite a bit.

Soon Nancy came towards them and smirked as she dumped her half eaten lunch on Grover's lap.

Naruto saw a tendril of water shoot out of the fountain, grabbed Nancy and dragged her into the fountain. Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them and glared at Percy and told him, "Come with me." And led him into the Museum with Protests from Grover.

After a few minutes Naruto and Piper noticed a woman with the clipboard that Mrs Dodds had… she wasn't ever here before. Students seems to know her and called her Mrs. Kurr.

Percy exited the Museum with a very confused look on her face.

Piper looked at Naruto, "well, this is getting weird."

"Yes, yes it is. And I would love to know what caused this." Naruto said back to her.

The rest of the year was very awkward for the small group. Student kept saying that Mrs. Dodds never existed and that they had gone mental.

When exams came closer Naruto and Piper were packing up their stuff from the ground outside where they studying. Hey had decided to pay Mr. Brunner a visit and ask him a few questions about the things that they didn't quite understand from the textbook.

When they got closer to his office, they noticed that his door was slightly ajar and Percy was leaning towards the door listening in on what was being said.

Naruto and Piper leaned in as well, "we must let Percy mature more before we bring him. Naruto and Piper are very mature for their age, they are ready. I will bring them myself at the end of the year." Mr. Brunner said

"But sir, we don't have much time before the solstice." They heard Grover say.

"We will just have to resolve the problem without him. Let Percy enjoy his innocence while he still can." Brunner insisted.

A loud thud from Percy's Mythology book hitting the floor sounded throughout the hallway. Percy grabbed his book and all three of them ducked into a nearby office and waited for everything to go quiet again.

Naruto and Piper stayed behind to talk for a bit while Percy went back to the dorm room.

"What do you think we should do?" Piper asked, slightly worried.

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure, but we wont know until he confronts us about it. Don't worry if anything bad happens I will do everything I can to protect you!"

Piper smiled, kissed him and left to her dorm room.

After the exam Naruto and Piper sat on the front steps of the school and simply waited. Soon everybody finished their exams.

As hours went by they simply sat there walking about trivial things. They were interrupted by Mr. Brunner rolling up behind them in his motorized wheelchair. "Hello you two, what are you two still doing here?"

Naruto sighed, "We heard you last night talking about us." He said getting strait to the point.

Mr. Brunner sighed, "I will explain, but not here. Let's go back to my office. I can tell you while I finish packing the rest of my stuff up."

And so they did and true to his word Mr. Brunner explained what he could. Leaving out things with the comment of "I can't say."

When they went outside again a black van with the letters "HBH" on it was waiting.

"Alright you two, I told you that we would get there together and the man in charge of the Security at the camp is the one driving. His name is Argus."

The van ride was an awkward one, Piper was firing off question after question at Mr. Brunner or as they soon found out his real name, Chiron.

When the van stopped Chiron stated, "we have arrived. I will warn you, from this point on, everything changes. What you thought is real and what you thought is fake might become a blurred line to you."

**There you go… chapter 1**


	2. Update

Update:

I'm sorry that I haven't hade this sooner but I' m not dead and I work 11 hours a day 6 days a week. And when I get home all I want to do is spend time with my girl and relax on my ONE day off a week. Some days are shorter then others but still it's a lot of work when you work as a chef…

So I will work on them when I have the time, but I just don't right now.!


End file.
